


A Tale of Endurance

by Lovelyngeun



Series: If it's you [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Donghun's POV, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyngeun/pseuds/Lovelyngeun
Summary: Here lies the problem...Donghun's love for Chan has always been as simple and obvious as it sounds, but subtle enough to be confused by everyone as platonic. He doesn't mind that his feelings won't ever reach him as long as Chan continues being by his side.Or at least that's what he thought.But when Chan starts suffering from an unrequited love for a member of his temporary group, well, things start getting ugly.





	A Tale of Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> After getting the idea for this fic I found DongChan's cover of the song "If it's you" and it fits the story so well I just had to title the fic series like this. If you haven't heard it, it's translated [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve8vwEKN0D0).
> 
> Pls stan UNB, A.C.E and U-KISS <3.

_Even though there’s no way you’ll come to me._

_  
Even though I know you’re looking somewhere else._

_  
I don’t think I can let go of you._

_  
**[If It's You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtB3aBdz7Bk)**. _

 

# A Tale of Endurance

  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chan suddenly asks while looking directly at him through the mirror, both of their reflections glazing at each other. Donghun gets startled for a second. He hasn't realized he is actually staring until the young man points it out.  
  
"Like that? What do you mean?"  
  
They are getting ready to go to the airport with the rest of the group, Canada being their destination. It's not like they are in such a hurry but Chan is taking his goddamn time doing his makeup. While makeup is indeed important they are going straight to the plane to spend hours and hours sleeping or relaxing so... there is no reason to be so fixated on his eye shadow or his lips color. At least that's what Donghun thinks. But Chan's excuse is that fans will be waiting for A.C.E in the airport so he wants to look as appealing as possible to them.  
  
The fact that the beggar Chan he knows so well is the same Chan who's saying that makes him feel kind of uneasy. It's a new side of the maknae that Donghun is still trying to get used to. He can't help but wonder if that little change in the young man's attitude started before or after UNB debuted. Chan is still the same with his hyungs, it's not like he is much different now but... Donghun knows him well enough to notice these kind of things. Ever since he won his place in The Unit contest (or even before) Chan has shown a couple of almost unnoticeable changes in his behavior. And that's okay, it shows that he's growing up as a person and as an idol.  
  
But there's one change that's bothering him. _A lot_.  
  
"I don't know, you were looking at me kind of...weirdly," Chan laughs it off. "We don't have much time left, I guess I'll stop here," he says, while closing his cosmetic bag. "I still look tired though... I will wear a mask."  
  
"You're always tired recently, I'm worried," Donghun mutters. "I know that you're busy with your schedules but you should sleep more, is your new roommate noisy enough to keep you up at night or something?"  
  
He's asking because he's concerned... although there is some curiosity bugging in there too. The one who's always been sharing the room with Chan is him after all.  
  
The boy looks at him and then... There it is. That expression. Even if it lasts for a second it's so obvious to Donghun.  
  
There is something going on with his new teammates. He doesn't know what is is. He doesn't know if Chan's not getting along with them, or if he doesn't like them. He doesn't know if it has to do with one member or more. He has literally no idea. But there's is something that he knows, and it's that Chan is suffering because of something or someone... and he won't tell him.  
  
Sometimes you can catch a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Or hear him letting out deep sighs while looking distracted and sorrowful. It's subtle enough that none of their members or their CEO has noticed anything. Not even Junhee who's always taking care of all the members.  
  
Donghun, on the other hand can see it perfectly. There is no way he would miss something like this.  
  
After all he is...  
  
"No way! Hojung hyung is very quiet and collected, our room is so calm that it almost feels like I'm alone sometimes," he stops and then shooks his head. "Ah, I'm not saying that we don't get along or something, it's quite the contrary, we have a really nice atmosphere going on, I'm surprised."  
  
Then where is the problem? Donghun thinks to himself. Why does the boy's sweet smile that always brights his day look so... empty now. He wants to ask him, but he's sure he won't get a real answer. Chan will just play it down and tell him that he's imagining weird stuff and there's nothing for him to worry about.  
  
He wants to say something though. He wants to have a serious talk with Chan. But there's no time left and he can't ask anything else since Junhee appears to hurry them up. In a split of a second they're already in the ban, on their way to the airport. Chan smiles at him, goofing around like he always does, but with less energy than usual.  
  
_We need to focus on the concert right now_ , Donghun thinks while rubbing the young man's hair. _I will talk to him later. Once our tour ends._

 

 

# *

 

 

"It's only been a week and I already miss Canada," Junhee says after sighing while he's warming up and stretching his arms. They are currently practicing for their new comeback which is sooner than ever.  
  
"Well I miss Channie," it's the first thing Donghun answers.  
  
"Again with that, you're so tiresome," Byeongkwan hurries to complain. "I miss him too but there's no need to remind us every single hour. And we saw him the day before yesterday."  
  
"You're talking like the day before yesterday is a short period, when we should be seeing him every day."  
  
Byeongkwan rolls his eyes and Donghun shrugs. It's true that he misses him and he's going to nag about it if he wants to, everyone should be already used to it by now, honeslty.  
  
"I wonder if he misses us as much, he never calls..." Sehyoon suddenly mumbles. Junhee looks at him with disapproval and shakes his head.  
  
"Don't say that hyung, you know he's busy".  
  
"Busy with his new crush you mean?" Byeongkwan interrupts and starts laughing on his own. He's joking, probably, but everyone is so caught by surprise that no one laughs with him.  
  
"What are you talking about," Donghun is the first to break the silence. As far as he knows Chan's got no crush on anybody. If he did he would've tell him.  
  
"I'm just kidding, no need to get so serious you guys... It's just... I read in an article that the Jun of his other group complained about Chan being obsessed with him. I also saw stuff about him saying that this guy was his soulmate or whatever. But don't get me wrong, it was only a joke."  
  
Donghun's heart feels heavy for a moment. He doesn't believe it and he knows Kwannie is being honest when he says he's only kidding but... for some reason he can't help but feel awful. He's being so stupid.  
  
"Well Junyoung is indeed a charming kid, I'm not surprised that our Chan wants to stick with him," Junhee smiles, playing the matter down. "They're also the same age so... It's no wonder they've become good friends."  
  
Wait... but did he really complain about Chan being obsessed with him? How dare he say that. Donghun feels kind of angry and agitated after hearing the news. He's also worried that their maknae hasn't told him anything about being especially friendly to U-KISS's Junyoung. Why wouldn't he though...? Chan always tells him everything, like how close he is to Feeldog or the way he gets along with Hojung even though they're so different.  
  
And why does he have such a bad feeling about this?

 

 

# *

 

   
Everything happens in a heartbeat.  
  
UNB's debut promotion finished a couple of weeks ago. It's time for their members to finally rest, so even if they are already starting to prepare their next album they have a couple of days off. The timing sucks though, because the ones who are busy now are A.C.E since their comeback will be in a couple of days. Donghun assumes that Chan will use that free time to visit his family in Jeju, or maybe to have fun with his new roommates doing whatever.  
  
For that very reason, he nearly has a heart attack when Donghun suddenly finds the younger one in their own apartment without any warning or call.  
  
"Wha... what are you doing here?" Donghun asks after jumping in surprise. He has finished his recording first today, so he wanted to go home and relieve some stress while reading on his dorm. The fact that Chan is here wasn't in his plans (it's not like he's not welcomed, hell, he's MORE that welcomed here, but that doesn't change the fact that he hasn't called to tell them he was going to pay a visit. "You scared me for a sec, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry, hyung, I just wanted to take something I left here last time. I didn't call you since I know you're really busy," he looks kind of awkward while excusing himself. "I thought it would be a very short visit but I guess I lost track of time... I should've said something about coming here."  
  
"It's ok, it's not a big deal, this is still your house after all."  
  
Donghun enters the room and smiles at the younger, putting him at ease. He wishes he had known before that he was coming, if that were the case he'd come faster too.  
  
"Oh, are you on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, I finished first today, I don't think the rest will arrive much later though," he explains. After that he looks at his phone to see what hour is it. "Do you have a schedule tomorrow? If you don't you should stay the night."  
  
"Unfortunately I do, but I'll stay for a while if you don't mind, I miss being here."  
  
Now that Donghun thinks about it, it's been a long time since the last time they were alone like this. This might be his chance to talk to the boy and ask about what's going on with him lately.  
  
And maybe he can ask about Lee Junyoung too...  
  
Donghun goes to the living room to take a seat in the coach, asking the young man to do the same. Chan is about to turn on the television but Donghun shakes his head, telling him that he should chat with his hyung since it's been awhile.  
  
He has no time to waste if he wants to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Chan, are you okay?"

"Mmm?"

"You seem kind of down these days, and don't tell me it's nothing because it's obvious, ok, you can't fool me, just tell me what is it."

Chan hesitates for a moment, then lifts his head, a little.. "It's nothing," he says. "I'm just tired."

Oh, c'mon.

_Why can't you just be honest..._

He doesn't want to bring this up. He really doesn't want to because he's afraid that Byeongkwan is right (or his joke, at least). He wishes that Chan would say something along the lines that if he looks down it's because he misses A.C.E, or him (that'd the best outcome). But if he keeps denying everything... it must be for a big reason.

If there's no other option left then...

"Does it have to do with Lee Junyoung?"

_Please don't react to this, please don't..._

As if these were some kind of magic words, something clicks with Chan instantly. His eyes are open wide, surprised. Words seem to be trying to come out of his mouth but at the end he says nothing. Donghun takes his hand and looks straight into his eyes. After waiting for a while Chan clears his throat and, avoiding eye contact, he mumbles.

"How... no, what exactly do you know?"

He's blushing.

 _Goddammit_.

"Nothing really, but judging by your reaction there _IS_ something going on, are you dating him secretly or what?" The pain blossoming in his chest is so real and tangible Donghun shudders. Asking this hurts so much it's almost unbelievable. But he wants to know the truth. He needs to so he can reach to some kind of conclusion.

"What. NO! There's no way we'd..." he stops. "Why are we talking about this, seriously..."

"Then what's going on with him. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me these things," he's hurt. Not only because this is like being indirectly rejected, but the fact that Chan won't tell him anything about this... is really upsetting.

"I trust you. It's just that... There isn't much to tell, nothing is going on between us. We're friends and that's it."

Silence falls between the two of them. Donghun is one hundred percent sure that the cause for the younger's mood these past few months has to do with all of this. But for some reason the boy refuses to tell him anything.

He sighs deeply and places his hand on Chan's shoulder to pat him a couple of times. As dissapointed as he is, if Chan doesn't want to tell him anything then there's no way he will force him to do so.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me then don't, let's stop here," the least he can do now is bringing back the nice mood they had going on before he asked. "You wanted to watch the TV, right?"

Chan remains silent. He's been staring at the wall for quite some time now. Donghun is about to turn on the television until he hears a sob. Alarmed, he hurries to turn the young man, who has his nose covered, around, to have a better sight of him.

He's crying.

"What's wrong? It's not like I was reproaching you or anything. Please don't cry."

"I'm so sorry," he says, still unable to look at his face. "I want to tell you but...the words won't come out, I hate this, I hate feeling like this."

Donghun approaches the boy and wraps him into a big hug, pulling his head onto his chest and waiting for him to calm down. Chan breathes deeply and after a couple of minutes he wipes his tears and manages to look up.

"I... I like him. I don't know why but I do. And I know he doesn't feel the same way. Why would I ever fall for him, I'm so stupid."

"It's okay, I've heard he's charming."

"He's an idiot."

 _Oh_.

"But I guess he's kind of charming too, I can't even stay mad at him."

 _How does that make him special, you can't stay mad at anyone_ , Donghun bitterly thinks to himself.

"But how are you so sure he doesn't feel the same way, have you ever confessed?"

"I haven't, but I'm sure" Chan's calmed down a little, at least he's not crying anymore. He rests his head on the coach and takes a sharp, quivering breath.

"Why?"

"Well, he just doesn't like me, I mean, it's not like he hates me or anything. He's friendly to everybody," Chan laughs once, harsh and painful. "But it's obvious when he really likes someone, like he does with Hansol hyung or Hojung hyung. Even the way he's always bickering with Feeldog hyung shows that they actually love each other a lot. I...just get along with him, like everybody else. It wouldn't matter if I wasn't there, if Timoteo hyung or Jeup hyung had won instead of me... I don't think Jun would have cared. Even if I want to I'm not special to him. At all... like he is to me."  
  
Chan breathes again to calm himself. Then he looks at Donghun. His eyes are still red but it seems like he's more composed now, at least. Hearing all of this hurts the older as much as if he was getting punched. Not only because seeing Chan suffering like this is the worst, but because the young man is actually feeling like this thanks to some other guy other than him.  
  
"At first it was difficult but I'm used to it by now. It sucks when you're not special to anyone, but life goes on."  
  
"You're special to me."  
  
That catches Chan completely off guard. He's startled for a second, then smiles at him and shakes his head.  
  
"You don't have to do this to make me feel better hyung. I'm okay."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Why would I always say that every time I feel down I search for your smiling face if you weren't special to me? Is that not clear enough to you?" he needs to take this out. Why would Chan disregard his feelings this way? "Ever since that day..." he gazes at him, directly into his eyes, with a solemn expression. "Years ago... when I scolded you and found you later crying on your own in the bathroom, ever since then I've been trying really hard to understand you better, to perceive your struggles as the younger member. And that's how I discovered how supportive you are, how hardworking, sweet and..." he stops for a second and then caresses his cheek, with adoring eyes. "Yeah, kind of silly too. But that's part of your charm. It's literally impossible to not grow fond of you."  
  
Once he mutters his last words Donghun realizes how easy would it be to confess his feelings in this exact moment. The atmosphere is just right. It's not like he wants to take advantage of Chan's vulnerable state of mind right now but he really... needs to show the young man how special he really is. Maybe not to Junyoung but to him.  
  
"Chan, I..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
Donghun body freezes.  
  
In a matter of seconds his mind goes blank. Maybe... Chan is expecting a confession and doesn't want to hear it? Something in his chest jumps up to his throat and he frowns, ready for the worst.  
  
What he gets, though, it's a melodious laugh instead.  
  
He stares at Chan, bewildered. Even if he's covering his face Donghun can see (thanks to his ears) that he's actually blushing. He blinks twice, confusion and relief bleeding out of his figure.  
  
"You're embarrassing me, c'mon hyung!" He makes a shrieking noise, sounding like a little dinosaur. Yeah, that's something he always does when he's feeling shy. Relieved, Donghun starts laughing too and tries to move away the maknae's hands that are resting on his own face so he will be able to see his expression.  
  
"It's the truth, though?"  
  
He manages to push aside his arms and look at him. There’s a shade of red across his cheeks and his eyes are smiling again. He looks so cute he wants to kiss him, right here, right now. He might as well do it.  
  
"You really know how to cheer me up," Chan says and Donghun melts on the spot. "This isn't like me at all, I sound like a loser."  
  
"You don't, some people are just not meant to be, it's normal to feel heartbroken."  
  
"No! What I mean is that I don't know what am I even doing crying on my own and feeling sorry for myself... when I haven't given my best shot yet."  
  
...  
Wait, this isn't where this conversation was supposed to go.  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"You said so yourself, I'm hardworking and likeable! I should try my best for Jun to like me back instead of complaining about him not looking my way!"  
  
Donghun wants to scream.  
  
"And silly, don't forget the silly part... "  
  
"Ah... I feel so better now," he says while getting up and reaching for Donghun's hand so he will stand up too. Chan's arm tightens around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Donghun doesn't even know what to do right now. "You're also special to me, hyung, you're the one who treats me better, but don't tell Jun hyung that I said that or he might get upset, he's very good at taking care of me too."  
  
Donghun REALLY wants to scream.  
  
_Oh please don't put us under the same umbrella. His feelings for you and mine are different. I'm in love with you, you dumbass!_  
  
He nearly snaps, but he bites his tongue. Chan stops hugging Donghun and then his lips twitch up in a smile.  
  
"Junnie, get ready because I'm going all out!!"  
  
Chan's talking to the air, raising his fist and looking like an idiot. Donghun closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. There goes his opportunity to confess.  
  
No one has ever said that it's easy to be in love with such an oblivious person.  
  
At least he knows that the Junyoung guy hasn't noticed Chan yet and feels overwhelmed by his attention. He felt angry when he heard it before but now he's thankful, even. He prays for his feelings to never change.  
  
But Chan is so lovely and endearing it's very dangerous already. If on top of that, he tries to seduce him... oh god he's doomed.  
  
(And no, it's not because he's biased that he thinks this way ok.)  
  
What is he going to do if that brat starts liking Chan back. He's scared. Donghun was okay with Chan not knowing about his feelings for him until now because it seemed like he wasn't interested in getting into a relationship.  
  
But now he's got a crush.  
  
On his fellow member.  
  
And he's not from A.C.E.  
  
Well, he's actually glad that Chan's crush isn't from A.C.E (excluding him, of course) because if it were... that would've been a bloodbath.  
  
Goddammit, _stupid UNB_. And fans call him bitter for confessing that he never gives them hearts on their vlive. Can you even blame Donghun?  
  
Chan is at the door and turns around to wink at him, then he steps out of their (former) dorm. He looks so happy now that it makes Donghun's heart ache.  
  
Suddenly he remembers his own words.  
  
_Some people are just not meant to be._  
  
Maybe he should just give up and support his maknae's crush.  
  
  
Maybe...  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_Yeah, right._  
  
Fuck that.  
  
Chan may be hardworking, but so is the rest of their group. Junhee, Sehyoon, Byeongkwan... none of them knows when to give up, and Donghun is not an exception.  
  
If Chan's going all out to make the Junyoung kid fall in love with him, then Donghun's going to give his everything so Chan will realize that he's actually the one for him.  
  
UNB is a temporary group, Kang Yuchan belongs with A.C.E. after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is how the messiest and most stubborn love triangle ever starts. Who will get his love requited? Chan? Donghun? No one? Everyone? (what) Stay tuned for this little series. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes by the way. English is not my first language and even tho I'm trying to write very simple sentences (I'm more used to descriptive writing) I'm sure there must be more than one phrase that sounds weird here and there. If any native English speaker wants to proofread I'd (very gladly) welcome it.


End file.
